Inseparable
by sweetnessofbeing
Summary: Mini realizes that her anger won't rid her of her feelings. The passion in she and Liv's arguments is much more useful in other areas.


{(AN: This is only part of the story. I couldn't post all of it because of rating guidelines. The link to the full Mature Adult rated version is in my bio. Please read and review on either site. I'm new to fic writing so any input is helpful :D. Thanx! Enjoy}

Liv didn't know why she even agreed to do this stupid fucking fashion show in the first place.  
'_Because it means a lot to Mini and you're her best friend. Suck it up.'_  
Liv sighed. It was true. Mini was counting on her, she had to pull through. Liv was just so annoyed though. Mini always had a way of making the people that love her feel like shit. When she was under pressure, anyway.  
_'Mini's always under pressure,'_ Liv thought.

And it was true. Liv knew how Mini always obsessed over her clothes, weight, reputation… it was why Mini was always hanging over Nick all the time. Liv knew she didn't like him all that much. And she knew she had never fucked him. Mini lied about a lot of things. Being experienced was one of them. Liv, and anyone willing to pay enough attention knew that Mini was a virgin, and extremely nervous about the idea of fucking anyone.

Liv pretended she was oblivious because she didn't want Mini to feel bad. She didn't understand why Mini had stopped being honest with her. They had known each other since primary, and had since shared just about anything they ever had. They'd had sleepovers, talked about boys and sex, had their first drug experiences together, gone on holiday together, everything. Liv often thought that they'd be together forever, regardless of whatever boy she was fucking and Mini wasn't. Their friendship was just that strong. Liv could honestly say that despite her complaints, she'd do anything for Mini, and she knew Mini would do the same for her. They really were quite inseparable.

Their friendship definitely wasn't without its bumps, of course. As with any sort of intense relationship, there were fights. She and Mini fought like fucking gladiators, and over the stupidest shit, usually. Liv remembered clearly that their first fight had been about Liv choosing a different partner for drawing time in kinder. Mini had thrown a crayon at her. Liv once broke Mini's mom's eyeshadow kit, causing five of the colors to fall out. Mini wasn't supposed to have it in school and she knew trouble awaited her at home. She also knew it had been a total accident, but she used that opportunity to rip Liv to shreds, calling her a whore and poking fun at her boobs, which had been large for her age. Liv hadn't gotten offended, because she'd known that Mini was jealous. Liv had shouted at her that she was mad that she was flatchested and no boy would ever want to stick his "thing" in her. Mini had run off calling her a bitch and Liv found her in the bathroom stall crying. She had stepped into the stall with her and closed the door so no one would see her tears, and hugged her fiercely.  
Fighting certainly wasn't new to their relationship. But that was Mini. She was full on all the time. It was the best and worst thing about her. But Liv loved Mini and Mini loved Liv. And that fact always prevailed.

Liv smiled to herself as she ironed the dress Mini wanted her to wear. Liv didn't care much for white, but it was Mini's gig so whatever.  
Mini was stressing the fuck out over this fashion show. Liv didn't think she'd ever seen her so tired looking. She had been running around shouting at people all day. Grace had actually been helping out earlier, but Mini fired her because she'd be trying to include Franky. Needless to say Grace and Mini weren't on good terms at the moment. They'd had a little spat outside and Liv had laughed. Because honestly, it was funny, but she had to admit, Mini had been acting like queen bitch all day, and it was getting annoying. Eventually Liv had just wanted to be free of the noise. She'd gone outside and goofed off with Nick for a while on the runway, and made the mistake of leaving her phone somewhere, not hearing Mini's incessant calls and voicemails. And she tried on the dress that Mini was supposed to wear in the show. Mini had been pissed and reamed both she and Nick a new asshole. Liv hadn't missed the looks Mini gave them both. She knew Mini thought that she and Nick were fucking behind her back. Liv wasn't going to lie, she'd thought about it. Nick was pretty attractive. And Liv enjoyed cock. Well, sex in general was something she greatly appreciated. And Mini didn't really like Nick anyway. Who was it really going to hurt?

But she hadn't done it. Because she loved Mini. And despite the numerous times Mini had played her, she didn't want to be the bitch that Mini often told her she was in their many rage driven arguments.  
Liv finished ironing the clothes and headed back to the locker room to distribute them to those walking in the show.  
"Ugh finally, Liv! Took fucking forever. Thanks babes," Mini say hurriedly, grabbing the freshly ironed dress.  
Liv smiled sourly, rolling her eyes. She helped Mini strip out of her clothes and pull the strapless dress up.  
"Your saggy tits have stretched it," Mini snapped from up on bench she stood on.  
"Oh don't be a dick," Liv shot back, looking up at her.

Suddenly the noise level in the locker room seemed to increase by ten. Everyone was bustling around and yelling at each other to do things. About five girls had come over to Mini to tell her that various things were fucked up.  
"Mini, my dress doesn't fit!"  
"Mini, the clothes don't fit the models, what are we supposed to do-"  
"Mini, my dress ripped!"  
"Mini, this is so not even my style. It's so ugly—"  
_"Mini!"_  
_"Mini!"_  
**_"MINI!"  
_**

Liv saw the exact moment that her friend snapped. A thin vein in her forehead had begun to protrude and her face got pink.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Shut the fuck up shut the fuck up shut the fuck up SHUT UP!"

The locker room went quiet. Mini looked on the verge of passing out. Liv wondered if Mini had even eaten that day. Liv knew her tendency to "forget" to do so, even on a regular day. She vaguely told herself to remember to go get her a sandwich or something, so she didn't die on the runway. If this damn show was even still going on at all. The shitstorm in front of her suggested otherwise. Liv grimaced, waiting for Mini to weigh in on how everyone in the locker room was a piece of shit, but Mini didn't get a chance to go on that tirade. David fucking Blood appeared looking lovely as always. Liv knew it was over at that point.

"WHAT is this foolish nonsensory?" Blood shouted.  
Everyone in the locker room except Liv and Mini dispersed. Blood demanded that Mini come to speak with him in his office. Liv sat on one of the benches and watched them leave. She looked at her phone and saw all the missed texts and calls and voicemails left from Mini all day and felt the guilt.

She knew Mini had been working like a dog. She should've made sure she had her phone on her.  
It must have been maybe ten minutes that she was sitting there, when Mini came through the locker room door crying. Liv immediately rushed over to comfort her.

"Mins? Mins it's alright. What did Blood say? You need to slow down, you're making yourself sick."  
She reached her hand out to rub the bare skin of Mini's shoulder comfortingly. Mini slapped her arm away.  
"That's what he said. This is your fucking fault, y'know Liv! If you'd have just _listened to me…"  
_"_My _fault? What the fuck Mini? I've been dragging my knuckles all fucking day for you! Don't start blaming me! I'm not your fucking slave."

"...Leaving your phone, being outside where I can't find you, with _my_ boyfriend, standing next to him, dancing next to him-"  
"I am not fucking your boyfriend, Mini! Fuck! If _you _were, you wouldn't have to worry about me! God. I am not gonna let you shit all over me! All this stress. You need to get laid, Mini. Maybe if you got some dick, you would stop being one."  
Liv knew that was a low blow, but she was sick of it. Sick of Mini treating her like crap. She wasn't really prepared for Mini to run over and slap her across the face.

"You bitch! Don't fucking tell me that! You suck more than enough dicks for the both of us you slag! I don't even fucking want-"  
Mini's limbs were flailing wildly. She'd managed to hit Liv three times in the face. Liv overpowered her and pushed her back against the other wall of lockers, wrestling to push her arms back against them as well. She finally got her arms back above her head. Liv hadn't missed what she said.  
"You don't want? You don't want what? Look! I still love you okay? But I am the only one! So grow up, okay? Before you've got no one!" Liv snapped breathing heavily.  
Mini's chest heaved, arms behind her back. She was staring at Liv now with that intensity she often got when arguing with her best friend. She began to cry in earnest now.

Liv's face softened. Mini really was lost, and they both knew it. Liv released her hands and pulled her in toward her, letting her cry into her shoulder.

"Mins, it's okay. What is it that you don't want?" Liv inquired softly.  
Mini pulled back suddenly and pushed Liv back against the opposite wall of lockers. Liv was afraid she would hit her again. But the strike never came.  
Mini just grasped her shoulders and stared at her fiercely with tear filled, bloodshot eyes.

"You're such a fucking idiot Liv," Mini sort of whisper-shouted.  
Liv was shocked to feel Mini's lips on her own in a flash. Mini was kissing her in a way she had never seen Mini kiss any boy before. Mini's tongue had slipped into Liv's mouth, battling for dominance. Liv felt Mini's hands reach into the top of Liv's strapless dress and feel her breasts. Mini fit each large one into a hand and circled the nipples with her thumbs. Liv moaned, opening her legs unconsciously to Mini. Liv's brain was on sex mode and she was having trouble registering how weird this was. Or was supposed to be. But she opened her eyes and reality smacked her in the face. She pulled back with a jump. She touched her lips gingerly, feeling where Mini had just tasted her.

"…Mini?" Liv asked quietly.

Mini wasn't looking at her. She had walked back across the room, sobbing quietly to herself.

Liv got up, straightening herself. She walked slowly over to Mini and placed both hands on her the pale skin of her back. She turned her around gently to look at her.  
"Mins…look at me. What's going on?" Liv asked soothingly.  
Mini sobbed openly, tears running down her face. She gave a great heaving breath and the words rushed out.

"Liv you bitch, how could you not have known? You think I ever gave a fuck about you fucking Nick? I don't care. It was never about him. Never about him at all! It's always been you. I tried to-tried to…distract myself…to make it go away. But then he wants you too! I can't even have my distraction. Somehow everyone just brings me back to you. You've taken everything I have! I can't get away from my-my…how I feel, I can't…"

Mini trailed off, turning toward the lockers, hiding her face. Liv felt shock wash over her. Well, the fact that Mini was in love with a girl wasn't very surprising. Liv had a feeling they'd be having that conversation at some point. But never about herself. Something inside her seemed to warm. She'd felt a sudden rush of affection toward the girl in front of her. She wanted to hold her and tell her how it was all okay, and that she loved her too. Mini was more emotional than Liv had ever seen her. But she needn't have been. Liv knew this changed very little.

Liv turned Mini around firmly to face her and removed her hands from her face. She brought her thumbs up to wipe the tears from Mini's cheeks. Mini spoke shakily.

"I just don't understand why I can't want what I'm supposed to want. I'm just not right."  
Liv's own eyes welled at that. Mini was gorgeous and talented and Liv had always marveled at how she still, always managed to tear every aspect of herself down.

"You _are_ right. And you want what you are supposed to. You want me. And I want you. We're what is supposed to be, Mins."


End file.
